


Through Your Eyes.

by millygal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: To see himself through Steve's eyes..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sw0rdy, who I asked if she could give me a prompt so I could stop my Muse' muscles atrophying. She came up with this, 'Okay, one prompt I'd LOVE is Stucky, where the boys are out (doing something ordinary) and Bucky is self conscious about his arm (showing it in public, but it feeds into his worries that Steve is freaked out by it too). Steve obviously isn't and is awesome. Something sweet like that would be lovely on this lazy Sunday afternoon :)' I think I actually might have nailed it, lol! This is my first ever Stucky published piece *hides*

Bucky watches Steve's face as he drinks in the sounds of children playing, families picnicking, of dogs chasing balls and couples strolling slowly along sun dappled pathways.

There's nothing quite so intoxicating as seeing your partner have a moment of peace.

This was Steve's suggestion; Something relaxing they could do that didn't involve either saving the world, or alternatively _destroying it_. A second of quiet in the lifetime of loudness they seem to be surrounded by constantly.

Bucky would **love** to simply fold himself in to this moment, but there's something weighing him down, holding him back from letting go and enjoying the feel of his partner's hand held tightly in his own.

The hand holding Steve's is all metal and mechanics. Wiring and electrical pulses that don't belong to him.

He can't _feel_ Steve's hand, he knows it's there because the sensors built into his arm are firing off signals, but really **feel**...

There's a tug at his artificial arm and Bucky realises he's stopped walking. Looking up he sees Steve's face fall and wants to crawl underneath the beautiful foliage surrounding them. "I'm sorry, I..."

Steve says absolutely nothing. He just brings the metallic fingers curled between his own, to his lips.

Laying a gentle kiss to the tips, Steve smiles, tilts his head and tugs gently.

Bucky allows himself to be dragged onwards, basking in the fact that for all his faults, his partner loves him. **All** of him.


End file.
